


Inducing Labor

by Jekkah



Category: In Plain Sight
Genre: Affairs, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekkah/pseuds/Jekkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for Season 4. Mary asks for Marshall's help to induce her labor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inducing Labor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but DVDs and iTunes shows. I own nothing having to do with Punk'd, Post-It Notes, or Post-It Notes boxers either.  
> Disclaimer 2: Please forgive any inaccuracies as I've never been pregnant and was trying to picture what I found on Google.

"I need you to have sex with me."

Mary marched past Marshall's open door towards the living room. She paused when she realized that Marshall wasn't behind her. Mary whipped around to find Marshall still standing at the door, staring out into the darkness as if waiting for someone to jump out and tell him he was being "Punk'd."

"Hey, numbnuts, over here."

Marshall pivoted slowly towards her, shutting the door as he turned. His eyes were clouded with confusion. "What?"

"I said, 'I need you to have sex with me,'" she repeated, her voice exasperated even as her eyes betrayed her amusement.

"That's what I thought you said," Marshall muttered. He ran his hand over his face. "Have you lost your mind? Is this some kind of hormonal thing?"

"No, it's more of a 'I'm tired of being pregnant' kind of thing. For the last two months, I worried about keeping him in. Now, the eviction notice is here. Come on, Mann, off with your pants."

"Mary-"

Mary stood in front of him, hands on her hips. "Look, Marshall, I've tried the walking thing. I've tried the spicy food thing. I've tried the driving on a bumpy road thing. I even tried the castor oil thing and all that did was keep me in the bathroom for two days. Sex is my last hope."

"You know, most of those are old wives' tales. They don't really work. In fact, there's disagreement in the medical community about whether sex-"

Mary breathed in deeply. "I'm tired of being pregnant. I'm tired of the swollen ankles and the thirty trips to the bathroom in an hour and the not sleeping at night. I can't go ten feet without getting out of breath. My boobs are about to pop out all over the place. Don't even get me started on the heartburn. I need this kid out of me."

"Isn't there... someone... else you could ask?" Marshall squirmed uncomfortably.

"No," Mary whined.

"Mark?"

"Haven't heard from him since the hospital." Mary pouted. "You're the only person in this world I trust when I look like this. Please, Marshall."

"A-Abby..."

"... is away for the weekend. She never has to know. This is just one friend helping out another friend. No different than you picking me up when my car's in the shop."

Mary stepped towards him. She brushed her hand against his cheek, down his neck, and to his shoulder. "I need you."

Marshall peered into her eyes, his breath shallow. In them, he saw her vulnerability, her honesty. She hadn't thought of anyone but him, had come only for him. She was beautiful, glowing in her present state. She was everything he ever wanted and she was offering herself to him.

"Abigail will never know?" he repeated, trembling.

Mary smiled almost victoriously. She leaned close to whisper in his ear, "Never."

Marshall breathed in her scent, vanilla, sweet. He tucked a piece of blond hair behind her ear, ran his fingers across her forehead, down her cheeks. Grabbing both sides of her face, he ran his thumbs over her lips, watching her as she watched him.

Mary turned her chin up slightly in invitation, her skin burning where he touch.

Marshall breathed the whisper of kiss over her mouth just to make her half close her eyes. He delivered those feather light kisses across her jaw and down her neck.

"Marshall," Mary begged in a hushed voice.

Grinning, he brought his lips back to hers, gradually increasing pressure until she opened to him. He thrust his tongue into her mouth, sliding against her tongue. He explored her mouth, chasing the hint of chocolate he found along the sides, the top, over her teeth. He sucked on her tongue, causing her to shudder. Mary nipped his bottom lip when he pulled away to nibble her neck. She slipped her hands under his t-shirt, running them up his spine.

"Mary," he murmured against her skin. She responded by claiming his mouth, hard, fast without any preamble. She broke the kiss to pull his t-shirt over his head.

She ran her hands over his chest, relishing the feel of the muscles there. Marshall closed his eyes as she pressed tender kisses across his chest. Marshall pulled her face back to his, placing kiss after searing kiss to her lips.

Mary gasped when Marshall abruptly drew her t-shirt over her head and tossed it somewhere behind the couch. He kissed the top of each breast before running his thumbs over her black bra, circling her nipples through the fabric. He bent down and took one into his mouth until she flung her head back and cried out his name.

Marshall turned his attention to her other breast while his hands crept up her back to unhook her bra.

He took a step back, sending the bra to the floor. He took in her smooth skin with wide eyes. Marshall drew her back to him, ever mindful of her protruding stomach, whispering, "You're beautiful."

The awe and sincerity in his voice caused Mary to stop breathing. She felt tears in her eyes. This man, this marvelous man who took everything she threw at him without complaint and gave her only friendship and love in return. This man who refused to give up her; refused to leave her; refused to see anything but the good in her. This man who only wanted the best for her.

"Stop," Marshall ordered, feeling her tense. He pulled back enough to look into her eyes, kissed away her tears. Mary slipped one hand behind his neck and crashed her lips upon hers. He maneuvered them down the hall to the bedroom. He unbuttoned her slacks, pulled the zipper down, never breaking their kisses until he pulled down her pants slowly, placing the occasional kiss to her thigh, her knee, her ankle. Mary sat on the bed, watched as he took his own pants and boxers off in one sweep.

Marshall looked down at her as she lay sprawled across his bed. She was biting gingerly on her pinky as she watched him patiently, desire in her eyes, her previous melancholy mood completely evaporated. Her lips were swollen from their kisses and he could see the pink tinge of a bruise beginning to form where he had suckled her neck. Her nipples were still stiff, his saliva glistened off of them.

"So, how do you want to do this?" Marshall asked her.

"You tell me. You're the one who's done this with a preggo before." Mary chuckled at the scandalized look on Marshall's face.

Marshall licked his lips. "Turn on your side."

He crawled into the bed behind her, running his fingers up her leg and side as he went. He kissed her shoulder once, then again. He nuzzled behind her ear, gently nipped her earlobe just to hear her gasp softly. Gently he slid into her, looking for any signs of discomfort. When he pushed all the way inside, he paused, cherishing the feel of her around him. Marshall took the hand not supporting his weight and ran it over her breasts, teasing each nipple. He rubbed her swollen in a gentle massage as he began to move in and out of her in a steady rhythm.

He listened for the hitch in her breath telling him she was close; watched the muscles in face begin to strain. He felt his own eruption building. Marshall's hips began to thrust wildly when she called out his name over and over. Her muscles clench around him bringing him to his own climax with an uninhibited cry. Marshall kissed her cheek before pulling out of her. He lay on his back, his eyes to the ceiling, trying to calm his breath. Mary remained facing away from him.

Marshall had his eyes closed. His mind was nothing but white noise. Vaguely in the back of his head, he had a niggling feeling that he should feel guilty about what he had done, but he just couldn't make himself do so. All he could think of was just how good, how right, he felt in this moment. The longer that Mary stayed quiet, however, the more nervous he got, wondering if she was regretting what had happened.

"How long do you think we have to wait to see if that worked?" Mary asked finally, her voice causing Marshall to jump.

Marshall sighed in relief that she was speaking to him. "No idea. Let's give it a few hours."

Mary turned over, throwing an arm across his chest and snuggling into his chest.

"You've got an hour, Mann, so rest up."

Marshall chuckled as he brought his arm around Mary, holding her tight. He put his other hand on stomach, gently caressing until they both fell asleep.

Mary waited an hour and a half before waking him again. He teased and fondled her breasts until she was hoarse with screaming need. When he took her again, she was on all fours, pillows supporting her stomach. He was gentler this time, even as his own need grew, ever aware of the delicate position she was in. Marshall kept his motion steady until they both plunged over the crest together.

Hours later, when they both had woken again, Marshall sat against the headboard wearing nothing but his boxers covered in Post-It Notes. Mary had thrown her black maternity t-shirt back on to ward off the cold. She sat between Marshall's legs, her head against his shoulder, seemingly lost in thought. Marshall ran his hands over her stomach, her arms, her shoulders, her neck, through her hair, anywhere that he could reach.

"I'm sorry," Mary said, suddenly, her voice watery.

Marshall paused his strokes. "For what?"

"I shouldn't have asked you to do this. I knew you wouldn't say no, which is why I asked."

"Mary-"

"No. I have taken advantage of you and mistreated you since the first day that I met you and all you have ever done is try to be my friend. I don't deserve you and you have really never done anything to deserve me."

"Mary, stop." He wrapped his arms tight around her. "You haven't forced me to do anything tonight that I didn't want to do. You're my best friend. Don't you ever question whether or not we deserve each other."

Mary breathed in shakily, wiping tears from her eyes. "I hate these hormones."

"If these hormones brought you here tonight, then I'm glad for them." Marshall kissed her temple sweetly.

Mary turned her head upward to kiss his neck. She placed light kisses across his jaw before landing on his lips. She kept her lips on his without increasing pressure.

Mary pulled away slightly only to have Marshall follow her. He opened her lips with his tongue and plunged her mouth, pulling a needy groan from the back of her throat.

Mary pulled away from him again. He looked at her, questioningly. She smiled. "I want to see you."

Marshall smirked. He urged her off the bed. He removed his boxers and sat on the edge, directing her to straddle his lap. Her kissed her again and again. There was no sating his need to have her close. Marshall dropped his hand between them, sliding between her folds to tease her. Mary lay her head on his shoulder, taking him in her hand. She lost focus when his thumb circled her, her eyes closing shut.

"Mary," Marshall whispered in her ear, his lips just touching the edge, "look at me."

Mary opened her eyes, bowled over by the depth of emotions in his eyes. Marshall lay back on the bed and she slid onto him. They watched each other intensely as oblivion took them both, calling each others' names. Mary hung her backwards to catch her breath as he sat up. She scooted away on his lap slightly. She looked forward, taking his face between her hands. Mary rubbed her thumbs against his skin.

"I love you," she told him.

"I-" he started, but was stopped when Mary placed her hand over his mouth. She shook her head.

"Can you just... hold me a while longer?"

Marshall nodded. Mary got off his lap completely and maneuvered until she lay on her side. Marshall curled around her, taking her hand in his, lacing their fingers. He kissed the side of her neck before closing his eyes, allowing sleep to overtake them both once again.

"Marshall. Marshall!" Mary called to him some time early in the morning.

Marshall struggled to open his eyes. When he finally did, he saw Mary standing next to his bed, wearing his big, red robe. "What is it?"

"I think my water broke and I'm pretty sure I've been having contractions."

Marshall leapt from the bed. He raced to get himself dress, to help Mary get dressed, and find his keys. He grabbed one of her arms and placed a hand on her lower back to help her in the car. He pealed off as soon as her seat belt was fastened, leaving tire marks in the driveway.

IPSIPSIPSIPSIPSIPS

When Abigail arrived back at the house late that evening, she was surprised to find Mary's car in the front and the house dark. She let herself into the house, turning lights on as she went. Abigail tossed her bag onto the chair in the living room and turned to go to the kitchen when a piece of black spandex caught her eyes. She pick it up from in front of the couch and held it in her hands, recognizing it as a bra that wasn't her.

Abigail's stomach dropped. She closed her eyes briefly, biting her bottom lip, trying to come up with a rational reason for a bra to be in her living room. Maybe it had fallen out of Mary's bag. Maybe she was spending the night, afraid to be alone at her house so close to her due date. Maybe they were out grabbing something to eat and the three of them would spend the evening watching movies and laughing at old cases.

The voices in the back of her head snorted at her. Taking a deep breath to calm her tremors, Abigail made her way to the bedroom. She found the bed in complete disarray. The comforter was crumbled in the corner. The sheet was torn from two corners. Only a single pillow remained on the bed. Marshall was meticulous about keeping the bed made. Abigail's heart sank as she sank to the floor, her back against the bed, still clutching the bra in her hands.

That's where Marshall found her some hours later. He had seen Abigail's car in the driveway, had seen her bag in the living room, had known the condition they had left the bedroom in. He walked into the bedroom, his eyes locking instantly on hers.

They held apology and sadness, but no guilt.

"How long?" Abigail croaked, dragging her eyes away from his.

"Last night was the only time. Mary needed... help getting her labor started."

Marshall cringed internally at his explanation. Was that really the only reason?

Abigail closed her eyes. "Did it work?"

"She had a beautiful baby boy this afternoon." Marshall couldn't quite quell the proud tone in his voice.

"Well, congratulations." She flicked her eyes back to him. "I'm sure the three of you will be very happy."

"Abigail..."

Abigail stood up, keeping a hand in front of her as she walked around him. "No. I'll be out in the morning."

"I'm sorry," he said, softly.

"You know," Abigail stopped at the doorway, "they all warned me not to get involved with you, Albuquerque PD, the marshals' service, but I thought I knew better. I thought it didn't matter that you were in love with her because she wasn't in love with you. Guess we were all wrong on that one."

Abigail tossed the bra onto the floor and walked away. Marshall picked it up and tossed it on the bed. He pulled an overnight bag from the closet and packed a few things, including the bra. He quietly let the house, regret filling every part of him.

When he reached the hospital door, his shoulders were sagging. He felt weary deep into his bones. Marshall sighed before opening the door. Mary lay on the bed with the baby in her arms. She looked up and smiled at him widely, her green eyes sparkling. Marshall breathed a sigh of relief, his whole world brightening. He dropped his bag onto the floor and rushed to her. He cradled her face in his hands as she had done earlier before laying a kiss on her that she felt clear to her toes.

"I love you," he murmured.

Mary ran a hand across his forehead and down his cheek. "I am completely in love with you. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it."

"Doesn't matter. What matters is that we're here, now, all three of us."

"What do you think, Noah?" Mary asked the sleeping baby. "How does that sound: the three of us?"

They both chuckled when Noah yawned.

"I think he's saying 'Mom, Dad, what else is new?'" Mary told Marshall. "'Now, shut up so I can get some sleep.'"

"Dad?" Marshall repeated, his heart pounding loudly in his chest.

"Well, 'Doofus' is going to be too hard to say until he's older."

"Ha-ha. Now, let me see my son." Marshall took Noah from Mary's arms. He held him close to his chest, leaning down to kiss his head. Marshall kissed Mary. "Get some sleep, Mom. We'll be here when you wake."

Mary smiled, her eyes drifting closed as she listened to the sounds of her two boys, knowing she was finally whole.

THE END


End file.
